


Under the sakura

by Truthbeknown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbeknown/pseuds/Truthbeknown
Summary: He is risking their friendship, putting a strain between the preciously crafted bond between themOrIts kuroo's graduation! Are they going to kiss or not





	Under the sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh i suck at endings so forgive me
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY I literally had a word vomit and this is the result

It was graduation when it happened. They stood under a cherry blossom, just like those shoujo mangas. Thats just ironic, kuroo chuckled to himself, if only romance was just as simple as they say. He held the sides of his face gently, as if Kenma was something fragile that you would be scared of breaking, as if he was precious, a precious gem, needing protection and tenderness. He was scared of touching and holding Kenma like this , scared of Kenma realising what he was doing and pushing him away, rejecting him. He has never dared to touch Kenma like that, since they were childhood friends and he is risking their friendship, putting a strain between the preciously crafted bond between them, the childhood bond that loads of people would love to have. And by doing this, he was risking it all. He has always been an all or nothing guy hasn't he.  
Kenma looked at him with his gold cat like eyes, huge and unwavering. Kuroo stared back into those eyes, biting his lips, scared that he would wake up to find that this is all a dream, feeling disappointed but relieved. Some people would have found them unnerving but kuroo found it beautiful and one of a kind. It must be some kind of symptoms of love, Kuroo chuckled silently, making him think that Kenma was perfect in every way, not that he wasn't. God, he was really in love, shot in the heart by Cupids arrow. He had a crush on kenma for ages.  
Kenma waited for kuroo to lean in and finally kiss him, but it never happened. So, he did the most reasonable thing, he closed his eyes and leaned in himself. His lips finally touching Kuroo's.  
God his lips are even softer than what I've dreamer, Kuroo thought to himself. They kissed each other like there was no tomorrow, both needing oxygen, but neigh of them were willing to pull away. Finally Kenma pulled away, both looking at each other panting slightly.  
"So you've dreamed of us kissing?" Kenma smirked, teasing the elder one.  
"Shit, did I literally say that out loud" Kuroo mused. Kenma giggled and smiled.  
"You dork," Kenma said hitting kuroo gently on the shoulder. Kuroo pinched himself, trying to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming, dreading to wake up if it really was a dream. "What was that for?" Kenma asked laughing softly. God he's so fucking adorable, Kuroo thought to himself. "I needed to make sure this wasn't a dream," Kuroo replied.  
"Well, I sure hope it's not a dream, because I would be really disappointed," Kenma replied, smiling.  
"Um uh yeah," Kuroo said, his voice cracking. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "So are we boyfriends or what,"  
"Well I was hoping boyfriends, but if you don't want to," Kenma raised his eyebrows.  
"Yes yes of course yes I want to be boyfriends, you don't have any idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Its kind of open ended since I suck at endings so you can imagine whatever you want.  
> I like to imagine that they kept in touch and Kenma goes visit kuroo every weekend. And Kenma goes to the same uni as kuroo so it's all fluff and kisses at the end. (Also some smut of course ;)


End file.
